Charmed Remix
by HellPrincess
Summary: It's an new generation of Charmed ones. With all new demons and drama to entertain us all. *better summary on it way* Check it out though. And please review. :P **HIATUS!**


"Perie, c'mon." Purity called to her best friend. "If you don't walk faster we're gonna be late for school."

"Oh, like that' s a bad thing." Perie said quickening her pace.

"Just c'mon."

"Fine."

5 minutes later they arrived at the front of their school. Both girls glared at the school hating the fact that they had to spend 6 precious hours rotting away inside that hellhole.

"Hey losers." Paxton Meyer called by as she walked past them. She was in 8th grade and had always picked on Pur and Perie for no good reason.

"I swear one of these day I'm a fucking nail her one." Perie told Pur.

"Relax she's not worth it."

"Yeah but I bet watching that bitch smash in to the wall would be really entertaining."

Pur laughed at that. "Yeah, probably. Let's go."

Perie followed her into the school. They headed for the 7th grade hall. As Pur pulled out her biology textbook from her locker 4 lockers down poor Zach Jason was taking a lot of shit from two guys as they pinned him to the wall.

"D…don't. Just Don't. Don't" He stuttered.

"What was that freak?" The bigger guy yelled at him.

Perie growled. She was sick of these guys.

"Perie don't. This isn't our fight."

"Yeah, well it's about to be." She said walked toward the mess. "Hey asshole!" She called out. Both guys turned to look at her still pinning Zach to the wall.

"What baby? The smaller one yet still very big said. He had short, brown, spiked hair. A very generic look yet he was still the better looking one of the two.

"Leave him the fuck alone now!" Perie yelled fiercely at him.

"Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend." The bigger on taunted at Zach.

"What's it to ya baby?" The smaller one called out?

"Nothing. I'm just sick of your fucked up face around here, that's all." She said confidently. Pur rolled her eyes. Why did Perie always have to cause more trouble?

"Is that so?" They let go of the guy and came towards her.

"Yeah, bitch."

At that the bigger guy punched Zach and he fell to the ground then they came at Perie. She punched the smaller guy to the ground then grabbed the bigger guy's jacket around his shoulder and kneed him in the balls.

"STOP!" A voice rang out among the crowd. Everyone looked to see Zach holding a gun pointed at them all. Pur ran to Perie. "I said stop." He called again.

Pur began to reason with him. "Listen no one wants this, so-"

"Oh, put the fucking gun away." The smaller guy yelled out interrupting Pur. She hated that. With that something in Zach snapped. He pulled the trigger with out aiming. The bullet flew right at them. Mainly at Perie and Pur. Suddenly white and blue lights appeared around the girls and they disappeared. With all the craziness know one noticed though. Everyone began running and screaming. The girls reappeared now behind Zach. They were the only two people who noticed within all the chaos that Zach was raising the gun to his head. To Perie it felt like time had speeded up 10 times and that was why she didn't try to stop him. Zach pulled the trigger and was instantly killed. The second shot only made people run faster so no one noticed that the person they were all screaming from was no longer a threat and probably never would have been if everyone else hadn't of treated him that way.

Pur started to softly cry as Perie just stared at Zach's lifeless body. As Pur's crying became louder Perie snapped out of it.

"C'mon we gotta go." She guided them outside of the school and into the new crowd. Perie still replaying what had happened in her mind.

**:P**

"Chris!" Wyatt called out running down the stairs in the manor. "Chris!"

"What?" He yelled back running out of the conservatory. "What happened?"

"It happened." He said with no explanation.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"The girls. One of them used their powers. I could feel it."

Chris had to but decided to ignore it. He no loner could though, now that it was apparent to Wyatt. He sighed and turned around.

"Chris. We can't hide it from them now. One of them must know."

"It's safer this way." He reasoned.

"Not if they know. If they know then they are in more danger then ever now. We have to tell them."

"Wyatt…"

"No, Chris. We have to."

* * *

**So did you like it? Should I continue?**


End file.
